Las sospechas de Ginny
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Al principio las cosas marchaban bien, eran una familia como cualquier otra pero Harry comenzó a cambiar. Un día le pidió el divorcio y sus sospechas se hicieron incontrolables, quería descubrir quién rompió con la unión de su hogar.
1. Las sospechas de Ginny

**Las sospechas de Ginny**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

Aunque Harry desayuna con normalidad, Ginny sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. Lo había notado distante últimamente, incluso cuando los niños estaban en la casa, ella había notado como se esforzaba en pretender que nada había cambiado pero era distante y eso le dolía. Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts la distancia se hizo más notable. Ese día le había preparado el desayuno e incluso le había dicho que se había tomado el día libre, algo que le había pedido tiempo atrás y que la hubiera hecho sentirse feliz en otras circunstancias pero en ese momento solo la hacía sospechar.

Había estado negándolo por mucho tiempo, insistiéndose a sí misma que todo estaba bien y que solo era su imaginación. Cada vez que notaba a Harry distante se decía que era por el trabajo más una parte de ella, muy en el fondo, sabía que no era así, con los demás Harry seguía siendo el mismo. La negación terminó y dio paso a la ira.

El desayuno sabía bien pero no podía disfrutarlo. Cada vez que intentaba comer un poco las dudas invadían su mente. Sabía que como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tenía mucho trabajo y que sus jornadas laborales eran largas pero sentía que había algo más, Harry siempre parecía tener una excusa para ella cuando quería pasar tiempo de pareja.

—Podríamos ir al Caldero Chorreante, hace mucho que no salimos solos —Ginny comentó tratando de parecer casual.

—Preferiría que nos quedaremos aquí, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte.

"Pero con tu amante no tienes problema", se dijo Ginny mentalmente mas no lo llegó a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Sabía que las jornadas laborales de Harry eran largas, que como jefe del departamento de seguridad debía estar disponible la mayor parte de tiempo pero lo que le molestaba era el hecho de sentirlo tan distante, siempre parecía tener una excusa cuando quería estar a solas con él.

—Debe ser muy importante para que te tomaras el día libre.

—Lo es —luego de una larga pausa agregó —. Quiero el divorcio.

Ginny tenía sus dudas sobre su matrimonio, sospechaba que estaban pasando por problemas pero no estaba preparada para que se lo confirmara. En ese momento la certeza de que Harry tenía una amante se hizo más real, de lo contrario no podía siquiera imaginar el motivo por el que Harry terminara una relación de tantos años.

—¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó sin poder disimular su enojo —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay un futuro para nosotros?

—No hay ninguna mujer —le dijo y notó la culpa en su voz pero no una mentira —, Ginny, ambos sabemos que esto no funciona y que lo único que nos une son nuestros hijos. Tratar de mantener un matrimonio sin amor solo nos hará más daño.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó sin esforzarse por disimular el enojo que sentía —, te he amado desde que era una niña, te he entregado los mejores años de mi vida y simplemente me dices que no funciona ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir cuándo es el momento de terminar?

—¿Crees que para mí ha sido sencillo? —le respondió Harry con el mismo tono de voz —. Desde pequeño ha sido así, primero fueron los Dursley quienes me hicieron la vida imposible, durante años me trataron como basura e incluso me hicieron creer que lo era. En Hogwarts conocí a la persona más importante para mí pero también a un maniático y a los estúpidos de los mortífagos que incluso después de la caída de Voldemort siguen jodiendome la existencia. Estuve en una guerra, durante un año completo tuve que realizar una búsqueda imposible para destruir los horrocruxes, soy el jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica y sin embargo no puedo decir que me sienta realizado. Nuestro matrimonio no está funcionando y por primera vez quiero ser egoísta, luchar por lo que en verdad amo y decirle al mundo que no siempre tengo que ser el héroe.

—¿Tu felicidad? ¡Hablas como si estar conmigo fuera un martirio!

—¡Lo es estar con alguien a quien no amas! Lo es…

Ginny no dejó que Harry terminara de hablar. En ese momento no le interesaba nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Lo hechizó con un mocomurciélagos y se aseguró de hacer mucho ruido en el momento de marcharse. Harry había negado que la hubiera engañado pero sus palabras la hacían sospechar que había alguien más.

Caminó durante varios minutos sin tener ningún rumbo e ignoró a todas las personas que intentaron hablarle. Solo se detuvo cuando el enojo disminuyó un poco y decidió elaborar un plan que le permitiera descubrir lo que Harry planeaba. Una parte de ella necesitaba comprobar sus dudas y otra le decía que si Harry le había dicho la verdad podría estar pasando por una crisis y que aún era posible salvar su matrimonio.

Su primera opción fue Cho Chang, ella había sido la primera novia de Harry y se habían conocido en Hogwarts. No estaba segura de que se hubiera casado con Michael Corner y precisamente por eso la descartó. Cho Chang había querido acompañarlo durante su búsqueda de los horrocruxes pero Harry ni siquiera pareció notar sus intenciones. Sospechó que pudiera ser una compañera de trabajo pero al final decidió ir con Hermione, tenían trabajos diferentes pero seguían manteniéndose en contacto, algunas veces incluso trabajando juntos.

Tomó el autobús noctambulo hasta la casa de Hermione. Hubiera sido más fácil aparecerse directamente pero sabía que no era una opción. Desde la guerra Hermione, Harry y Ron se habían vuelto algo paranoicos e incluso activaron varios hechizos de protección en sus casas. Para su fortuna la encontró en su casa, raramente Hermione se tomaba un día libre.

—Lamento el desorden —le dijo Hermione mientras recogía una chaqueta. A Ginny no le pareció que la casa estuviera desordenada —, en unos minutos te sirvo algo ¿Té o café?

—Whisky, necesito algo bien cargado, tuve una pelea con Harry.

—Lo siento —le dijo Hermione, Ginny notó que no parecía saber qué decir —, pero no creo ser la mejor persona para ayudarte, mi divorcio es bastante reciente.

En ese momento Ginny se reclamó por no haber tomado en cuenta ese detalle. Su hermano y Hermione se habían divorciado días atrás. Había tomado por sorpresa a la familia, no era nada nuevo verlos discutir pero estaban acostumbrados a verlos reconciliarse.

—Supongo que no fui muy oportuna pero es que realmente quiero salvar nuestro matrimonio, nos dijimos cosas y perdimos el control. Creo que alguien se ha estado aprovechando de la rutina y me lo quiere quitar.

—Iré por bebidas.

Ginny notó que Hermione había dudado. Incluso tuvo la sensación de que ella había dicho lo de las bebidas para evitarla. Harry también había dudado durante su discusión y no quería pensar que eso no eran eventos aislados.

Una carta le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sabía que no debía leerla, era el correo personal de Hermione pero también que de hacerlo nunca podría estar tranquila. Cho Chang había terminado con Harry porque se sentía amenazada por Hermione y creía que algún motivo debía haber. El encabezado resultaba ilegible por la tinta que la cubría, probablemente Hermione la dejó caer cuando golpeó la puerta, varias líneas estaban tachadas como si hubiera cambiado de opinión después de escribirlas.

Pero el mensaje era claro.

Hermione se había estado escribiendo con alguien que estaba pasando por un proceso de divorcio. No eran amantes pero planeaban empezar algo. Tampoco podía ver a quien estaba dirigida. En ese momento para Ginny era evidente que había llegado en el momento en que la escribía.

Al igual que el nombre bajo las manchas de tinta.

Cuando vio a Hermione llegar con las bebidas se apresuró en devolver la carta a su lugar. No planeaba dejar las cosas de ese modo pero tampoco actuar en ese momento. Necesitaba de más pruebas para estar segura.

—Podrías salvar tu matrimonio —agregó tratando de parecer casual —, ustedes dos han pasado por tanto, merecen estar juntos.

—Es por eso que preferimos separarnos —Hermione se tomó una copa de whisky de un solo trago —, estamos cansados de discutir, incluso nuestro terapeuta dice que es lo mejor.

—Y apuesto a que no has hablado con Ron desde entonces —agregó Ginny un tanto impaciente —. Debe ser muy difícil para Harry el tener que lidiar con un compañero de trabajo con el que este peleado.

—Lo dudo. Aún si no trabajara con Ron es obvio que lo elegiría. Ni siquiera hemos hablado y dudo que lo haga hasta que resolvamos las cosas.

Ginny se bebió el whisky con igual rapidez. Le hubiera creído de no ser por la carta que había leído. Todo lo que decía podría ser una mentira para cubrir su aventura con Harry.

—Con esa actitud no me extraña que Ron te dejara ¿sabes algo? El tener una aventura con un hombre casado no te ayudara en nada.

—Yo no…

—No intentes mentirme, no soy tonta —fueron las últimas palabras de Ginny antes de marcharse.

Cuando regresó a su casa encontró a Harry empacando. No estaba solo, Ron lo estaba ayudando. De no haber estado tan molesta habría notado que Hermione no mentía cuando dijo que Harry se había puesto del lado de Ron, en su lugar no podía dejar de pensar que su esposo había planeado lo ocurrido ese día con antelación.

—Luego discutiremos la custodia de nuestros hijos, de verdad lamento que las cosas terminaran de este modo —le dijo Harry mientras terminaba de guardar su ropa, de no haber estado tan molesta habría notado culpa en su voz.

—¿Ahora te importan? ¿Qué les dirán cuando te pregunten? ¿Cómo les presentaras a tu amante?

Ron pasó a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra. Más que ocupado parecía incapaz de dirigirle la mirada. Tiempo después se enteraría que Ron sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando el enojo se fue solo quedó tristeza en su lugar. La casa parecía vacía y Ginny se sintió más sola que nunca. Su matrimonio había terminado, ella nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así, nunca quiso que su matrimonio terminara ni creyó que terminaría de una manera tan repentina.

La idea de que Harry tenía una amante no la abandonó pero llegó a dejar de importarle. Incluso llegó a considerar buscar a Harry y pedirle que regresara con ella. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar que amaba a alguien más y a permitirle que le fuera infiel. En un momento de debilidad Ginny consideró que prefería compartirlo antes que perderlo.

Incluso lo buscó en su nuevo departamento pero fue Ron quien le abrió la puerta. No le extrañó, sabía que ambos habían alquilado un departamento juntos para iniciar su vida como solteros. En cuanto le dijo que iba a buscarlo fue consciente de lo que había hecho e incluso se reclamó por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, se dijo que no podía actuar así pues ella no era débil. No era la primera vez que Harry terminaba con ella, sin embargo no dolió tanto, quizás porque en esa ocasión fue para protegerla o porque no tenían años de relación.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Harry, parecía confundido y algo más que no pudo identificar.

—Hablar sobre la custodia de nues… James, Albus y Lily. Pronto darán inicio las vacaciones de navidad y tendremos que decirles la verdad sobre nosotros.

—Eso lo hablaremos con un abogado.

—Solo quería que estuvieras conmigo cuando se lo dijéramos, en algún momento tendrán que saber que… sus padres se han separado.

Intentó negociar, quiso buscar un acuerdo y salvar su matrimonio pero ese pensamiento le duró poco. Ver a Harry bastó para que sus intenciones se esfumaran por completo. En ese momento solo deseaba irse a su casa y comer grandes cantidades de helado.

Pidió unas vacaciones en su trabajo para poder poner en claro sus pensamientos. En las últimas semanas había pasado por tantas emociones y su mente se encontraba hecha un caos. Del más grande enojo había pasado a la más profunda depresión. El helado no había bastado para curar la herida de su corazón.

Llamó a Luna para pedirle un consejo y se detuvo cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con Hermione. No había vuelto a hablar con ella ni se había quitado la idea de que ella era el motivo por el que Harry le pidió el divorcio. Cada vez sus sospechas de que Harry se había enamorado de alguien más tomaban más fuerza.

Pero también la certeza de que nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar las cosas. Que aunque descubriera quien le robó el amor de Harry no volverían a ser la pareja de antes.

Luna no la interrumpió en ningún momento. La dejó hablar y contarle todo lo que la afligía. Incluso se permitió llorar, no quería hacerlo pero lo ocurrido en los últimos días la superaba.

Al final llegó la aceptación. Fue la fase más difícil. Sus hijos también pasaron por su duelo personal. Hicieron planes para reunirlos, ninguno dio resultado, con el tiempo aceptaron que nada de lo que pudieran hacer daría resultado y que debían conformarse con su nuevo estilo de vida.

El divorcio se concretó.

Siguieron celebrando las fechas importantes juntos. Al principio fue difícil para Ginny, había aceptado el que las cosas habían terminado entre ella y Harry pero le resultaba difícil verlo sabiendo y pretender que nada había ocurrido.

Ginny se había olvidado de sus sospechas cuando descubrió el nombre de la persona a quien Harry amaba. No fue casualidad, ocurrió años después cuando Harry quiso presentarles a la persona con quien había iniciado una nueva relación. No dolió tanto como llegó a pensar, el tiempo se había encargado de borrar esas heridas.

Al principio se sintió tonta por no haberlo sospechado. Sus sospechas sobre Hermione desaparecieron tiempo atrás cuando hizo formal su relación con Viktor Krum. No era una mujer pero sí quien había estado al lado de Harry durante el proceso de divorcio, era su persona más importante, a quien las sirenas habían secuestrado durante el torneo de los Tres Magos y quien lo acompañó durante el año en que estuvo desaparecido buscando la clave para derrotar a Voldemort.

Era Ron, siempre lo había sido.


	2. Los sentimientos de Harry

**Los sentimientos de Harry**

* * *

La mirada de Harry se posó sobre Ron. Sabía que estaba ebrio, eso resultaba evidente para cualquiera que lo viera. Las mejillas de Ron estaban tan rojas como su cabello y era incapaz de decir una sola frase sin trabarse. Harry le había advertido que estaba tomando de más, pero al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones no le hizo caso.

—Mañana tenemos trabajo, será mejor que te deje en tu casa.

—Pero si todavía es temprano y quiero tomar más —respondió Ron. Por la forma entrecortada en que hablaba Harry tuvo problemas para entender lo que decía.

—Hicimos un trato —insistió Harry —y...

—No sigas, Harry, que te pareces a ella.

Harry no necesito que Ron lo dijera para saber de quién hablaba. Incluso con su forma atropellada de hablar sabía que era Hermione la persona a la que había hecho referencia. Harry sabía que solían discutir con frecuencia, demasiada para su gusto. Había pensado que esas peleas terminarían cuando comenzaron a salir, pero no fue así. Siempre había algo, podían ser cosas pequeñas como que Ron dejaba la tapa del inodoro levantada o diferencias sobre la forma en que educaban a los hijos.

En los últimos eso había ocurrido con más frecuencia e incluso ese era el motivo por el que Ron lo había llamado. No recordaba porque discutieron, tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo, sospechaba que era por algo insignificante. Entre botellas de whisky de fuego y quejas por parte de Ron se habían pasado la tarde.

—Es una mandona, no importa lo que haga nunca es nada suficiente para ella, pero claro yo no puedo pedirle que me dedique más tiempo porque tiene trabajo que hacer.

En esa ocasión Harry no entendió ni una sola de las palabras que había dicho. Decidió que lo más sensato sería asentir y mentirle a su amigo.

—Están por cerrar.

Ron estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera notó que mentía. Se limitó a terminar de tomarse la última botella que le quedaba y a seguir a Harry. En otras ocasiones Harry hubiera pensado que era una buena idea tener un escudo anti-aparición en la casa, pero cargar con un Ron que apenas podía caminar le hacían pensar que esa medida de seguridad era un tanto excesiva.

—Eres mi mejor amigo — escuchó a Ron balbucear, no le tomó importancia. Ron solía ser un tanto afectuoso cuando se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue cuando lo besó. No fue un amistoso beso en las mejillas sino uno torpe en los labios. Ron no le dio ningún motivo ni alguna señal que lo hubieran preparado para ello. Harry sabía que aquel gesto fue provocado por el alcohol y que Ron ni siquiera lo recordaría, pero eso no evitó que algo en su interior cambiara.

* * *

—No volveré a tomar nunca —comentó Ron mientras se servía una taza de café bien cargado. Harry sabía que no sería así y que el fin de semana o quizás antes, cuando volviera a discutir con Hermione la historia se repetiría.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —comentó en lo que revolvía la azúcar de su café.

—Pero esta vez lo cumpliré.

—Y tampoco volverás a discutir con Hermione. Deberían divorciarse.

No era la primera vez que Harry pensaba que sus amigos debían separarse, pero sí que lo decía en voz alta. Las peleas de sus amigos lo cansaban, especialmente cuando tenía que presenciarlas, pero Harry sospechó que en esa ocasión había algo más. Ron lo había besado. El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo había mencionado, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que tenemos trabajo pendiente —respondió Harry. Si Ron le creyó o no, no pudo saberlo pues no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

Cuando Ron le dijo a Harry que planeaba divorciarse, lo primero que sintió fue felicidad. Se odio por ello. Había intentado negarlo, pero cada vez le era más difícil ignorar sus sentimientos hacia Ron. Desde que lo conoció supo que sería alguien importante en su vida, incluso las sirenas lo habían secuestrado alegando que era su persona más especial. En cada una de las ocasiones que se separaron, su ausencia le resultaba intolerable y eso fue algo que Hermione no pudo cambiar.

—¿No crees que es algo exagerado? —le preguntó —, ustedes tienen hijos.

—Sufrirán más si nos aferramos a la farsa que es nuestro matrimonio. Incluso ellos saben que las cosas no están bien.

—¿Probaron con terapia de pareja? —preguntó Harry, recordando que varias veces había pensado en recurrir a la misma, o en tomarse unas vacaciones para volver a enamorarse de Ginny —. Podrían tomarse unas vacaciones, tomarse un tiempo para ustedes dos.

—Ya lo intentamos y nada. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor cortar por lo sano y es en lo único que hemos estado de acuerdo en meses.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry consideró divorciarse. Había intentado negar lo que sentía, quiso creer que ese beso no había provocado nada en él, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Por más que intentaba continuar con su vida, sabía que no lo estaba logrando y que Ginny lo sospechaba.

No fue la única vez en que se hizo ese tipo de preguntas. El pensar en la forma en que afectaría a sus hijos lo detenía, había crecido sin padres, no quería que sus hijos crecieran en un hogar roto. También estaba Ron, lo último que deseaba era que su mejor amigo lo odiara al lastimar a su hermana.

* * *

A pesar de que Ron y Hermione terminaron en buenas condiciones, Harry hablaba poco con Hermione. Prefería evitar situaciones tensas entre los dos. También estaba el hecho de que consideraba que Hermione sabría manejar mejor la situación, independiente de lo que sentía por Ron.

—Escuché que te vas a divorciar —le preguntó Ron, se notaba molesto —. Cuando te casaste con ella, te pedí que la protegieras, confíe en que la harías feliz.

—A veces las cosas no salen como pensamos —fue su respuesta.

Harry no consideró prudente agregar algo más. Sabía que había roto sus promesas, pero no se arrepentía. Incluso cuando Ginny le pidió que lo siguieran intentando, sintió que era lo correcto. No quería odiar a Ginny y mucho menos aferrarse a un amor que se había apagado y que podía haber sido una confusión, algo en lo que Harry no quería pensar.

—Dime la verdad, somos amigos —le dijo Ron, Harry pudo percibir el reproche en su voz —. Ustedes se llevaban tan bien.

—A veces eso no es suficiente —Harry hizo una pausa, no sabía qué decir —, la quería, pero no la amaba.

—¿Eso es todo? —le gritó Ron —. ¡Creí que al menos serías sincero conmigo!

Ron no esperó una respuesta y se marchó. Harry quiso detenerlo, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Conocía a Ron lo suficiente para saber lo cruel que podía ser cuando estaba enojado, sabía que de seguir discutiendo, los dos se dirían palabras hirientes. No sería la primera vez que algo así ocurría.

Trabajar juntos era incómodo. Se suponía que debían confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro, pero eran incapaces de hablar sin sentirse incómodos. Ron no perdía la oportunidad de demostrarle lo decepcionado que estaba de él e incluso pidió un cambio de departamento, solicitud que, no solo no aprobó, sino que también se encargó de desaparecer.

Nadie supo de esa discusión, ni siquiera Ginny. Probablemente nadie lo hubiera creído cuando ambos anunciaron que compartirían departamento. Eran buenos amigos, dos hombres divorciados que empezaban de cero, nadie tenía porque sospechar, más cuando no estaban del todo equivocados.

Fue durante una misión que las cosas se resolvieron entre ellos. Se trataba de una misión especial, al Ministerio llegaron reportes acerca de un grupo de mortífagos que habían regresado a las actividades. Debido a la cantidad de víctimas fue considerado como un trabajo de alta prioridad.

Después de semanas de infiltración logró dar con el escondite de esos criminales. La batalla fue difícil, más cuando Ron, quien era su compañero, se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan distraído habría podido esquivar el hechizo del líder de esa pandilla, pero no fue así y el precio a pagar fue permanecer una noche inconsciente en San Mungo.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a Ron. El enojo que días antes había tenido no estaba presente en su rostro. Y al igual que ocurrió después de su primera prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry supo que, a partir de eso, las cosas entre los dos estarían bien. También notó que era el único que se encontraba allí.

—Los sanadores dijeron que solo necesitabas descansar y preferí que no le avisaran a nadie —le dijo Ron después de que le preguntara.

Poco después fue que se mudaron a un departamento juntos. No eran pareja, pero en aquel entonces Harry sintió que era suficiente. No había perdido relación con ninguno de sus familiares y sentía que era demasiado pronto para empezar una nueva relación, más si era algo serio y Harry estaba seguro de que era esto lo que quería. Le tomó tiempo y esfuerzo comprenderlo, pero era Ron a quien amaba.

Al final, como si se tratara de una ironía, terminó declarándose por los efectos del alcohol. Al igual que la primera vez que Ron lo besó, solo uno de los dos estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol. La diferencia fue que al día siguiente Ron no pretendió que nada había pasado.


End file.
